I'm Coming Home
by Madhatter-in-training
Summary: Years ago, something terrible happened in heaven and in fear of the consequences the youngest angel ran away, using her very unique powers. Now the white haired angel is back, and ready to face them. But what if her punishment isn't what she expected? And who is this black haired stranger that seems to be following her? Introduction of Universe Jumper series.


_And the blood will dry_

_Underneath my nails_

_And the wind will rise up_

_To fill my sails_

_So you can doubt_

_And you can hate_

_But I know, no matter what it takes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away, all the pain_

_Of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and_

_They've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming…_

_Still far away_

_From where I belong_

_But it's always darkest_

_Before the dawn_

_So you can doubt_

_And you can hate_

_But I know, no matter what it takes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away, all the pain_

_Of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and_

_They've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

-0-0-0-

You know, most stories start off with a character living a normal life. They have normal friends, go to a normal school and have a normal family. And then something tragic or life changing happens, and BAM! They get sucked into an adventure and within a span of a couple weeks this ordinary person turns into a hero. They get the girl (or guy), become famous and live the rest of their lives calm and peaceful. Or with more adventures. Either or.

Most stories start off with an ordinary morning, or terrible school day, or a dream. Some shit like that usually. And during that start, something kind of weird happens, but the character being the dumbass they are totally forget about it thinking it was just their head and live on.

Idjits.

Now let's talk about endings. Nobody likes endings, because they are usually the hardest part to live through. Usually, the good guys wins, bad guys lose, happiness restored, blah blah blah. Sometimes, the MC (main character) goes back home to continue living a normal life, or they stay wherever they are and continue "living the hero life", as a friend of a friend of mine put it. And occasionally, very little times, the main character dies. BAM, they dead. But, of course, the authors somehow make it that the good guys still win. Of course, because the good guys ALWAYS have to win. "Hey, I'm a bad guy, and I have reasons to be the bad guy, and you are kind of a jerk, but apparently the good guy. Can I at least just win this time? Please?" "HAHA, NOPE!"

There's a quote I heard before, and my dear old friend practically lives her life by this quote.

"The thing about real life is, when you do something stupid, it normally costs you. In books the heroes can make as many mistakes as they like. It doesn't matter what they do, because everything works out in the end. They'll beat the bad guys and put things right and everything ends up cool.  
In real life, vacuum cleaners kill spiders. If you cross a busy road without looking, you get whacked by a car. If you fall from a tree, you break some bones.  
Real life's nasty. It's cruel. It doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be. In real life, bad things happen. People die. Fights are lost. Evil often wins."

And well, that's pretty much all I can say before I get started. That's exactly how real life is. It's filled with disappointments, misery, deaths, and depressing shit like that.

So this story starts... Eh, around midnight. Or 1 in the morning. Not exactly sure. Hey, I'm just the narrator. I wasn't even there for Christ sakes. There was a large cornfield, and a road nearby. The sky was so dark; you could count exactly how many stars where there. There was a slight breeze, making the corn sway. It was quite peaceful I imagine, until the breeze begin to pick up, and it was almost as strong as a tornado. And right there, smack dab in the middle of the cornfield, was a mirror size ball of bluish sliver light, so bright that it was almost blinding. And out stepped a girl.

When you first look at her, she seems quite ordinary, I mean, except for the silver hair. But we'll get to that later. She was wearing worn black skinny jeans that had multiple tears in it and a plain white t-shirt. Her hands were stuffed inside the pockets of a dark purple hoodie with the hood up and zipped up half way. She had black, ankle, combat boots. What little of her mid-back, white, wavy hair, with the tips dyed the same vibrant color as her eyes you could see from under the hood swayed with the now calmed down breeze. Her turquoise eyes scanned the area, as if looking for a threat, but calmed down when she realized there was none.

"Damn, that always makes my neck stiff." She said while stretching out her back and neck. She looked around the second time, sniffing the air as well. Her eyes widened with realization, but turned sad.

"I guess it's time huh." She said to herself out loud. "I haven't been here in ages. Not since all that shit happened. I probably should've come back a long time ago. Hell, I shouldn't have left at all. Anyways..." She began to walk to the road, where she begins her search for the only people that can help her contact her brothers and sisters.

~0~0~0~

Knock knock.

"Expecting any guest bobby?" Dean Winchester asked from his spot on the couch.  
"Not that I know of. It's either the mailman or the cops. Probably the cops."

Bobby added the last part with an annoyed sigh from the wooden table. Dean got up and went to the front door. He swung it open, expecting anything but what he got. In front of him stood a girl with white hair, turquoise eyes, and a pissed off expression. She shoved him past to enter the house.

"Hey-hey wait! Who the hell are you?" He yelled, his hand reaching towards his shotgun hidden in his jeans.  
"Don't even bother, it won't do shit. Now just contact Castiel for me really quick and I'll be on my way. Capich?"

Dean ignored her and pulled out his shotgun, pointing it straight at her.

"What the hell do you want with Cas?" He yelled. She just turned to him with a bored expression, her eyes squinting.  
"So it true huh. The first born Winchester has a thing for my brother. Good thing too. He needs to get out more."  
"Excuse me? What are you even- wait, did you say your brother? Are you an angel too?"

"Would you look at that, you do have some brains. I thought a "professional" hunter like yourself you have figured that out the moment I walk through the door." She replied, the sarcasm dripping off of her words. She walked towards the couch and plopped down.

Dean walked over to her, his gun lowered when he realized that the seventeen year old looking girl in front of him wasn't harmless, or at the current moment harmless.

"Why do you want me to call your brother? Can't you contact him yourself with that weird angel brain thing you guys have?"

"Can't. It's always a bit jacked up whenever I jump universes. And I haven't listened to that thing in ages."

"Jump universes?"

She just waved her hand as if it didn't matter at the moment.

"Before I call Cas, and I'm not saying I am, at least tell your name."

"My names Lauren. And dude, just contact him. I can't really go anywhere without his help, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me staying here. I mean, it took like three days to get here on foot and a motorcycle."

"Where did you get a motorcycle?"

"Stole it. Do I look like I have any cash?"

"That's why I asked"

"Ha-ha. Just call him already."

Dean looked at her for a few more seconds, thinking whether it was a good idea or not. He noticed that even with her calm face, her hands were shaking, as if she was terrified. He could see a faint outline of an Angel blade in the inside of her black bikers' jacket over her purple hoodie. Her Bow necklace shined light in the sun, as if it wasn't just any normal necklace. Her bright turquoise eyes were unfocused at the moment, like she was in thought. He made up his mind and in his mind he called Castiel.

_Cas, I need your help._

No reply. He waited for about a minute, Lauren looking around with raised eyebrows. He closed his eyes again, trying harder.

_Cas, I need you here. There's a girl here that's looking for your help. She has white and blue hair and turquoise eyes-_

"Where is she."

Dean turned around at the sound of Castiel's gruff voice. Lauren looked up, her jaw clenched, and hands starting to sweat. She was shaking uncontrollably now, and breathing quickly. Castiel look towards her and stood still, just staring, unbelieving his eyes. Dean just stood there, looking around in confusion and beating himself on the inside on what he just might have caused.

"What are you doing here Israfil. If you don't leave soon they will sense you and take you to heaven to be judged." Castiel said, still looking straight into her eyes.

"I know, why do you think I looked for Dean Winchester especially."

"Are you stupid? With your crimes you know exactly where you will end up."

"And I've come to face it. I ran away for too long. I must face what I have done and pay for it."

"Wait, what?" Dean was as confused as hell. He looked at Lauren, or Israfil.

"I thought you said your name was Lauren?"

"I lied. First step in meeting a stranger, say a fake name. You never know when someone can use your real name to kill you."

"How the hell could they do that with just your name?"

"I've seen it firsthand. A friend of mine had a book once where he just had to write down the name of a person and think about them, and that person would die in less than a minute. Unless he describe specifically how he wanted them to die. He was an interesting fellow."

"That doesn't matter right now," Castiel said, changing the topic. He looked back at Israfil, "are you insane? You need to leave. Now."

"No. and I need your help. I need you to contact the rest of the angels and tell them I'm back."

"So you are insane then." He took in a deep breath, beginning to be overwhelmed with the situation. "If I contact them, you will have to be judged by Munkir and Nakir and others. And you know how they are, it won't be pretty."

"Well good thing I won't have to be there then. I can just stay here until they make a decision."

"Hell no you're not." Bobby said, surprising them with his unusual silence during the conversation.

Israfil looked at him, just staring. Her unblinking eyes seemed to shine more than usually, and then suddenly a wave of dark blue circled through her eyes, then disappearing. Bobby began to rub his throat and cough, getting more and harsher. He began choking on lack of air, as if someone had grabbed him by the throat. Dean's eyes widen in alarm, then as quick as a breath he pulled out his shotgun, aiming it at Israfil. She blinked her eyes and then faced dean with a smirk on her face. Bobby gulped in air as his throat had been released.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I dried up the saliva and water in his throat and constricted the air around him to not be able to enter his lungs. No big thing."

"No big thing? Last I checked, angels don't have that ability you just did."

"Israfil has certain _special_ powers. It's in correlation with her birth." Cass answered, as Israfil just sat on the couch, choosing not to answer.

"Her birth?"

"She was the last angel created by god. With that, Father decided to give her powers of the natural elements."

"Like water, air, fire? Stuff like that?"

"And everything in correlates to. Like with water, she can control snow and saliva. Even people, as their bodies are mainly water. She can cause electricity in the fire category, bend metal as it was created in the earth. And even air. Anything natural." He looked at her, his eyes now sad. "But power always has a cost. Her sister has powers opposite of her, like-"

"Let's not talk about her right now." Israfil interrupted, standing up from the couch. "Now that we have an agreement on the arrangements on where I'm staying, i want to go sleep. I don't care if angels don't normal sleep, after jumping and traveling I'm tired as hell." She turns toward dean, "and since I have a crappy ass long name, call me Isa." She help out her hand for a shake. Dean raised his eyebrow, but took it. She walked over to bobby and held out her hand. He just glared at her. "Like hell." She just shrugged her shoulders and walked back over.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel asked one last time.

"Positive. It was time anyway."

He nodded his head and flew away. It was suddenly an awkward silence as the two humans and angel stood in the room. Bobby left with a shake of his head and tired eyes.

Isa looked at Dean. "Don't worry; I won't be here for long. They usually take 3-5 days to make a decision. And after that… well let's just say I won't be around." She started walking toward the couch, taking of her black jacket and laying it down on the table nearby.

"Where will you go?"

She turned her head back towards him, a serious face planted.

"If I'm lucky, they will kill me. Goodnight."


End file.
